


Me Faça Viver

by DK_Alves



Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Goth & Jersey, Goth!Stan, Gothic Verse, Jersey!Kyle, Kyan - Freeform, KyleyB, M/M, Provocações, Raven x KyleB, Style Week, Style Week 2019, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Raven se perdera de seus amigos e não se importava que eles mesmos o procurassem. No entanto um mauricinho bombado passa a persegui-lo por toda parte, pronto para fazê-lo esquecer tudo o que tivesse em mente.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Style Week || Dia 2 - Goth x Jersey || Raven x KyleyB || +18 pela insinuação de sexo ||
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075511





	Me Faça Viver

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii!!
> 
> Uhuuu, finalmente voltei!!!
> 
> Bom, eu queria poder postar todas de uma vez e conseguir ficar em cima do dia, mas eu só consegui completar até o dia 4, então acabaria ficando atrasado um dia, a não ser que amanhã eu conseguisse fazer duas de uma vez! Veremos se dá certo hehehe.
> 
> Essa fic aqui é com o tema Goth x Jersey, então já adianto que foi difícil trabalhar com eles hehehe. Mas é interessante poder mudar as personalidades deles e isso abriu muito a minha mente para poder mexer com as outras personalidades deles entre os diferentes tipos de personas que cada um tem.
> 
> Enfim, vamos ao que interessa.  
> Aliás, desculpem o atraso!! Só que como eu disse que voltaria dia 19... aqui estou, mesmo que esteja um pouco tarde! heheheh
> 
> Vamos a leitura!!

Raven suspirou, cansado de tanto caminhar por aquele shopping imenso, fazia algum tempo que caminhava a esmo no prédio a procura de seus amigos, tudo porque se perdera deles assim que pararam para olhar a vitrine de uma loja de acessórios góticos que parecia promissor. Como o jovem não estava interessado, ou melhor, prestando atenção o suficiente, continuou andando e quando percebeu estava sozinho em frente à loja de roupas para algum mauricinho conformista.

Ele até voltara na loja para saber se ainda estavam lá, mas não viu ninguém, e agora Raven passeava por todo o lugar à procura deles.

Havia também outro fator que lhe deixava ainda mais exausto, eram as cenas carregadas de sorrisos e falsa felicidade que os conformistas faziam ao saírem das lojas e gastarem todo o dinheiro, alimentando o sistema capitalista, por conta de seus desejos inúteis. Ele sabia que estavam ali, como um acordo do grupo, para criticar aquilo, para verem o quão entregues ao conformismo aquelas pessoas estavam, contudo, agora que andava sozinho, aquilo lhe parecia uma ideia idiota.

Ainda mais que havia mais um motivo que lhe fazia querer sair dali rapidamente.

— Poderíamos ter escolhido outro local. — Comentou, sozinho, com a voz apática antes de bebericar seu café amargo quase gelado.

O gótico continuou andando e decidiu testar o último piso, já que imaginava que os quatro estavam a sua procura, e assim que caminhou mais um pouco, passando pelas vitrines com joias caras, se viu no meio do saguão onde ficava toda a parte relacionada ao cinema, que estava lotada com as pessoas que saíam da sessão recém terminada com as que estavam na fila esperando o próximo horário.

Raven quis revirar os olhos por ter ido longe demais, porém, ele apenas terminou de beber o resto de sua bebida, jogou a embalagem no lixo e se virou, decido a esperar do lado de fora do shopping, apreciando o céu escuro da noite nublada enquanto sentia o frio do inverno assim que virou para seguir até a escada rolante mais à frente.

Ao descer, Raven, segurando o impulso de se dirigir para fora, procurou mais uma vez o segundo piso, apenas para que sua consciência não pesasse, caso isso fosse acontecer, seguindo direto ao térreo, sem obter sucesso.

Como o moreno não carregava o celular consigo o tempo inteiro, não havia como alguém o contatar, por isso, nesse caso, ele decidiu que era hora de desistir, principalmente porque, se seus amigos não fossem como ele, os quatro já estariam do lado de fora o esperando há algum tempo.

O gótico seguiu ao banheiro, para evitar de ter que entrar outra vez no shopping e abriu a porta. A primeira coisa que notou era como o local estava vazio, o que foi um alívio para si por conta da lotação do prédio.

Ele seguiu até a divisória com o mictório e assim que passou por uma cabine aberta, alguém se enfiou em sua frente, fazendo-o parar onde estava e encarar o obstáculo, percebendo ser o cara que lhe perturbara o passeio todo desde que pisara no shopping.

— Achei que nunca iria te encontrar, gracinha. — Falou o homem, sorrindo de lado, cheio de convencimento, enquanto guardava seu celular no bolso de trás.

Raven sentiu seu coração começar a acelerar, no entanto, fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando fazer seu corpo idiota parar de reagir ao mauricinho marombado e bonito que tentava chamar sua atenção.

— Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer? Sair com todas aquelas garotas, visitar lojas de mauricinhos, ser mais conformista? — O gótico abriu os olhos e o encarou mais uma vez, antes de desviar seu corpo e continuar o percurso, escolhendo a última a divisória.

— Não, na verdade, — Raven ouviu os passos do homem se aproximando — perdi o interesse em tudo ao ver você, fofura. — A voz um tanto aguda, levemente arrastada e com um sotaque que ele não conseguiu diferenciar no momento, fazia alguma coisa se remexer dentro do gótico.

Contudo, sua atenção fora pra outra coisa, já que seu corpo começou a reagir outra vez.

O ruivo dos cabelos cacheados, olhos verdes como esmeraldas, cheios de piercings e brinco nas orelhas, pele bronzeada e sardenta, braços malhados expostos sob uma regata solta e calça jeans apertada lhe perturbava o passeio todo no local, desde que, sem querer, Raven trombara com uma garota que estava grudada nos braços do mauricinho.

Como os góticos não deram importância, muito menos se desculparam e só encararam a moça com seus olhares cínicos, os cinco seguiram o percurso, contudo, Raven não podia negar que sentiu o olhar penetrante daqueles olhos verdes sobre os seus, além do sorriso que o jovem deu.

Por um momento, como uma fagulha da sua antiga vida conformista querendo ressurgir, ele sentiu suas bochechas levemente quentes, porém, assim que a garota quis reclamar outra vez, ele voltou a si, partindo para a sua atividade.

Fora tudo muito rápido, no entanto, em alguns momentos, ele encontrou várias vezes com o rapaz pelo shopping, sempre com acompanhantes diferentes, fosse homem ou mulher, e em todas elas, o ruivo parava o que fazia apenas para observar Raven com um sorriso provocador nos lábios, que lhe evitava com sua usual expressão de insignificância, mesmo que seu corpo parecesse estranho todas as vezes.

E destas mesmas vezes ele começou a interagir com o grupo, provocando-os todos com seu “charme”. Contudo, para o alívio deles, sempre alguma garota aparecia à procura do mauricinho e os góticos aproveitavam para irem embora.

Mas agora, sozinho, Raven pressentiu que ele não o deixaria em paz até conseguir o que queria.

Fora complicado conseguir despistar de Charlotte, uma jovem que simplesmente grudou em seu braço e não soltava mais. Claro, Kyley sabia que sua presença sempre conturbava as pessoas e elas acabavam sendo atraídas, contudo, havia aquelas que eram demais e mesmo que fossem as garotas ou garotos mais gostosos que ele já vira, o ruivo mantinha um pé atrás, afinal, se apenas uma conversa com suas típicas cantadas faziam elas ficarem possessivas, além disso seria um nível pior.

Ele preferia evitar problemas.

Por sorte, havia apenas uma mulher que fazia isso e, pelo menos, Kyley havia aproveitado a companhia de outras pessoas antes de entrar no shopping e até em alguns momentos dentro dele, antes de abordar Charlotte, que simplesmente não o deixou fazer mais nada, nem mesmo aproveitar o tempo com um _emo_ lindo que encontrara no caminho.

O rapaz de gorro preto andava com outros quatro com o mesmo estilo de roupa e o ruivo não podia deixar de pensar como todos eram bonitos e ele, claro, fez até uma lista mental onde gostaria de pegar um cada um eles, se estes concordassem. Locais sombrios para apimentar o momento e combinar com o jeito apáticos de cada um, porém, aquele em especial, dos olhos azuis cobalto era o que mais lhe chamava atenção, Kyley não conseguia pensar em esperar para levar o cara a um lugar desses.

Ele queria tê-lo ali, em qualquer lugar.

Olhar apático que ele lhe lançara sobre a maquiagem escura, com toda a frieza estampada e praticamente ignorando seu charme, chamou sua atenção. A boca preta convidativa parecia muito deliciosa e o pescoço branco exposta lhe dava água na boca.

Entretanto, o rapaz era difícil demais e o esnobava toda a vez que trombavam pelo shopping. KyleyB nunca fora tão ignorado como acontecera e ele não podia deixar de achar aquilo tudo enlouquecedor.

E ele achava até que estava conseguindo algum progresso, que os emos estavam lhe adorando, mas desde que encontrara Charlotte no quiosque de sorvete, suas chances retrocederam e ele teve que perder mais tempo se livrando dela sem ser mal-educado do que investindo onde queria.

Agora, finalmente dando a desculpa que estaria ocupado por um tempo, ele conseguiu escapar das suas garras e seguiu ao banheiro, pelo menos lhe dando um tempo para que ela não voltasse a procurar. Foi até uma das divisórias e mandou uma mensagem para seu amigo lutador de boxe, que agora é professor desse esporte, que também viera de Jersey para conhecer as cidades do Colorado para que lhe buscasse o mais rápido possível dali.

E entre uma mensagem e outra, ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta, inicialmente não dera muito importância, mas quando percebeu aquele _emo_ irresistível passando, ele não pôde se conter, queria aproveitar que finalmente ambos estavam sozinhos para conquistá-lo.

Kyley o seguiu, parando atrás do jovem, escorando-se na parede enquanto admirava as costas um tanto largas do moreno. Podia ver as pontas dos cabelos negros escapando para fora do gorro preto, o pescoço branco exposto pronto para ser marcado e, conforme descia, a bunda bonita sob a calça um tanto justa. O ruivo passou a língua nos lábios, sentindo o metal quente tocar sua pele.

O que lhe fez pensar em como seria a reação do moreno ao sentir seu piercing escorregar por toda a pele.

— O que você quer comigo? — A voz do rapaz, com um sotaque sulista e arrastada, mostrando a indiferença da situação fez um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo de Kyley, que o fez morder os lábios com seus pensamentos sujos se formando rapidamente em sua mente.

Raven sabia que essa não era pergunta certa, afinal, com tamanha perseguição dentro do prédio, sabia que ele era alvo de interesse do ruivo marombado, e _infelizmente_ , seu _corpo_ parecia ansiar por algo a mais e ele se xingou internamente por isso.

Seu _corpo_ parecia achar divertido toda a situação.

O gótico já não experimentava diversas emoções conformistas fazia algum tempo, desde que se juntou ao grupo e se tornou um deles — sendo exatamente o que ele precisava e queria após descobrir as decepções de sua miserável vida —, especialmente quando se referia aos prazeres carnais.

Ele não precisava mais disso, contudo, aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes do ruivo lhe faziam _quase_ pensar diferente.

Quase ansiar pelo que ele tinha a oferecer.

O mauricinho se aproximou, fazendo Raven sentir o calor dele em suas costas e consequentemente o perfume misturado ao aroma másculo do homem. Seu corpo estremeceu e mais uma vez se repreendeu internamente por isso.

— Você está me deixando louco, gostosura, e eu quero muito te levar há algum lugar para poder conhecer seu corpo... quer dizer, conhecer _você_ melhor. — Raven mordeu o interior de sua bochecha quando a voz do homem soou grave em seu ouvido — Poderíamos até ir ao cinema aqui mesmo, sabe, brincar um pouco lá.

O gótico virou seu rosto para o ruivo, que sorria lascivamente, cheio de autoconfiança, seus rostos estavam próximos e ele sabia que suas bochechas estariam com uma coloração levemente rosada, mas tentou ignorar, assim como todos as sensações que começavam a se espalhar em seu corpo, principalmente dentro de suas calças.

Mas o cheiro daquele homem, um misto de canela com o perfume, e o hálito quente não lhe deixavam pensar direito, principalmente porque o ruivo estava definitivamente lhe convidando para foder no cinema, uma ideia que iria contra o pudor, completamente não conformista.

— Eu comprei dois ingressos para o próximo filme, doçura, você pode entrar lá se quiser, reservei um lugar no fundo, bem longe de todos.

Kyley, que estava se sentindo mais excitado provocando o gótico e reparando em como a face branca ganhava uma coloração avermelhada, pegou um dos tickets — que sempre comprava duas entradas para caso surgisse uma situação assim — e colocou dentro do bolso da calça do _emo_ , ao lado da cintura.

O gótico sentiu seu corpo estremecer outra vez com o atrevimento do ruivo, contudo, não fez nada para protestar, apenas deixou que o fizesse, desviando o rosto.

— Ou se quiser ir até o hotel que estou hospedado, poderemos ter mais liberdade para fazer o que quiser lá, gatinho.

O mauricinho pegou o braço do jovem, envolvendo-o em um abraço depois de retirar uma caneta em um de seus bolsos também de trás da calça e descobriu, puxando um pouco da manga da blusa escura e revelando o pulso alvo. Ele sentiu a pele morna do outro na ponta de seus dedos, assim como em seu pescoço que se encontrava com o do moreno.

Raven apenas observou o que o outro fazia, tentando não encarar mais a face bronzeada e sardenta por conta da proximidade, e viu o jovem anotando um endereço e o quarto do hotel em que o jovem estava, além, claro, seu número de telefone.

Era a primeira pessoa desde que chegara em Denver que Kyley dava seu número de telefone.

— Me ligue a hora que quiser, caso queira marcar em algum lugar excepcional. Estou adepto a qualquer ideia, docinho. Aliás, eu me chamo Kyley, mas me chame como quiser.

Kyley terminou o que fazia no pulso e o soltou, se afastando, fazendo Raven sentir o frio do inverno invadir o banheiro, que o fez perceber como fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia quente assim.

O ruivo guardou a caneta e começou a caminhar, lançando um último olhar para trás, piscando sedutoramente.

— Eu vou te esperar...

— Raven.

Por um momento, Kyley franziu o cenho com o que acabara de ouvir, mas rapidamente entendeu o recado e abriu um sorriso, expondo seus dentes brancos e perfeitos para o moreno, que lhe encara com o olhar apático.

— Então vou te esperar, Raven. — Piscou outra vez, antes de sair do banheiro, mandando uma mensagem para que seu amigo não tivesse pressa em ir até lá.

— Ugh... Por que eu fiz isso? — Raven se perguntou, respirando fundo, tentando manter seu coração normalizado contra aquela vontade de seu corpo, abrindo a braguilha da calça e focando-se em fazer o que viera fazer no banheiro, antes que a situação de seu corpo piorasse e que não fosse capaz nem de urinar enquanto pensava o que faria.

Talvez, apenas _talvez_ , deixaria seus amigos esperando do lado de fora, com o frio do inverno enquanto ele sentia o calor daquela sala cheia de conformistas, principalmente sobre o olhar penetrante e o sorriso lascivo que Kyley lhe dava.

Raven terminou o que fazia, lavou suas mãos e seguiu, encarando novamente o shopping cheio, as luzes claras machucando seus olhos enquanto seguia em direção ao caminho que escolhera.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho demais!!! Sei que me ouviu ratiar com essa fic, mas é sério, não consegui achar o jeito com o KyleyB... Desculpa por qualquer coisa!!
> 
> Bom, o que acharam??  
> Como eu disse, foi a mais difícil até agora, porque não tenho jeito com personagens mais libertinos, mas acho que deu pra pegar a ideia. Quem sabe na continuação dessa (sim, eu vou fazer algum dia desses), eu acabe melhorando heheh.
> 
> Acho que sobre a fic não tem o dizer, eu já tinha ela escrita quase tudo no caderno, mas como a organização das coisas estava péssima, tive que ir escrevendo e arrumando e no fim deu mais trabalho que fazer do zero, além de que mudei o roteiro diversas vezes kkkk. Mas no fim deu certo e agora estou mais satisfeito com o resultado do que antes, que eu tinha odiado. Aliás, essa capa bem sem graça com a fonte bem "paia" é pra combinar com a vida do Raven kkkk.
> 
> Agora que estou oficialmente de férias, até da faculdade, posso concluir a semana, sem me atrasar tanto como imaginei e ver outras fics em andamentos, tanto no site quanto nos meus arquivos!
> 
> Aliás, as outras fics eu posto amanhã, se der, posto quatro de uma vez, a do dia 3, 4 (que estão prontas) e do dia 5 e 6, se eu conseguir fazer estas duas no mesmo dia.
> 
> Enfim, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado dela!!
> 
> Beijos =3
> 
> Até amanhã!


End file.
